criminalcasefandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Coração Ferido
Coração Ferido (Caso #4) é o ducentésimo trigésimo quinto caso de Criminal Case. ''É o quarto caso de A Conspiração e o quarto de Fairview. Sinopse Gloria e o jogador foram ao Shopping Fairview depois que a Chefe Parker disse que um corpo havia sido encontrado lá. Eles então coletaram o corpo do dono de loja Brad Price, que foi atingido no coração com uma flecha. No meio da investigação, Ramirez enviou flores ao jogador através do florista Javier Morales. Mais tarde, a noiva de Brad, Brooke Long, brigou com Javier depois que ela descobriu que Brad estava a traindo com ele. A equipe encontrou evidências suficientes para prender a massagista Megan Lucas pelo assassinato. Ao admitir o assassinato, Megan disse que Brad quase a matou. Ele a convidara para uma festa quando eles estavam no último ano. Lá, ele a desafiou a pular na piscina porque todo mundo ia fazer isso. Querendo se encaixar, Megan pulou na piscina, sem saber que ela tinha sido esvaziada alguns dias antes. Ela foi hospitalizada por seis meses, o que arruinou seus planos de cursar medicina. Com raiva dele por ter arruinado sua vida, Megan atingiu Brad com uma flecha no coração, esperando que as pessoas pensassem que tivesse sido um crime passional. A Juíza Powell condenou ela a 7 anos de prisão pelo crime. Após o julgamento, Gabriel disse que uma das vítimas do Assassino do Rocket Cow, Barbara Litzke, trabalhava na floricultura. Ele e o jogador conversaram com Javier, que dirigiu a equipe à floricultura para pegar seus pertences. Os dois encontraram a agenda de Barbara, contendo uma anotação para ir a uma reunião de eleição, bem como uma lista de nomes contendo David O'Connell e Emma Tank, duas outras vítimas conhecidas do Assassino do Rocket Cow. Segundo Cathy, a eleição era para a associação de pais do Colégio Fairview High. Além disso, todas as vítimas conhecidas do Assassino do Rocket Cow eram pais de alunos do Colégio Fairview High. Gabriel e o jogador avisaram a diretora Rosamund Wilcox do modus operandi do assassino. Enquanto isso, Martine e o jogador prepararam Rita para um encontro com Marcus Cannon, alguém que ela conhecera no shopping. Posteriormente, Gloria decidiu tirar o seu filho da escola depois de descobrir o modus operandi do Assassino do Rocket Cow. A Chefe Parker decidiu alocar recursos da polícia para capturar o assassino em série o mais rápido possível. Resumo Vítima *'Brad Price''' (Flechado no coração) Arma do Crime *'Arco' Assassino *'Megan Lucas' Suspeitos ACBOOME-VIEW.PNG|Ace Boome MELUCAS-VIEW.PNG|Megan Lucas TRCOLLINS-VIEW.PNG|Tristan Collins JAMORALES-VIEW.PNG|Javier Morales BRLONG-VIEW.PNG|Brooke Long Quase-suspeito(s) RIESTEVEZ-VIEWC04.PNG|Rita Estevez ROWILCOX-VIEWC04.PNG|Rosamund Wilcox MACANNON-VIEW.PNG|Marcus Cannon Perfil do Assassino *O Assassino pratica tiro com arco. *O Assassino faz bronzeamento artificial. *O Assassino bebe suco verde. *O Assassino usa óculos. *O Assassino usa uma rosa. center|border|666x666px Cenas de Crime CF-CC-AC01.png|Shopping CF-CC-AC02.png|Quiosque de Balões CF-CC-AC03.png|Centro de Bem-Estar CF-CC-AC04.png|Fontes CF-CC-AC05.png|Floricultura CF-CC-AC06.png|Frente da Loja Passos Capítulo 1 500px|border *Investigar Shopping. (Pistas: Pedaços Rosas Rasgados, Bolsa de Couro, Corpo da Vítima; Vítima identificada: Brad Price) *Examinar Pedaços Rosa Rasgados. (Resultado: Balão de Coração; Novo Suspeito: Ace Boome) *Perguntar a Ace Boome se ele viu algo suspeito. (Pré-requisito: Balão de coração restaurado; Nova Cena de Crime Desbloqueada: Centro de Bem-Estar) *Investigar Centro de Bem-Estar. (Pré-requisito: Ace interrogado; Pistas: Tablet Bloqueado, Cesta da Vítima) *Examinar Tablet Bloqueado. (Resultado: Tablet; Novo suspeito: Megan Lucas) *Falar com Megan Lucas a respeito da vítima. (Pré-requisito: Tablet Desbloqueado) *Examinar Cesta da Vítima. (Resultado: Ingressos de Lacrosse) *Examinar Ingressos de Lacrosse. (Resultado: Informações dos Ingressos; Novo Suspeito: Tristan Collins) *Perguntar a Tristan Collins sobre a vítima. (Pré-requisito: Informações dos Ingressos reveladas) *Examinar Bolsa de Couro. (Resultado: Arco) *Analisar Arco. (03:00:00; Arma do Crime registrada: Arco; Perfil do Assassino: O Assassino faz bronzeamento artificial) *Autopsiar Corpo da Vítima. (18:00:00; Perfil do Assassino: O Assassino pratica tiro com arco) *Ir para Capítulo 2. (Nenhuma estrela) Capítulo 2 500px|border *Interrogar Javier Morales a respeito da vítima. (Disponível após desbloquear Capítulo 2; Nova Cena de Crime Desbloqueada: Floricultura; Perfil atualizado: Javier faz bronzeamento artificial) *Investigar Floricultura. (Pré-requisito: Javier interrogado; Pistas: Buquê, Estojo em Forma de Rosa) *Examinar Buquê (Resultado: Bilhete do Assassino) *Analisar Bilhete do Assassino. (12:00:00; Perfil do Assassino: O Assassino bebe suco verde; Nova Cena de Crime Desbloqueada: Fontes) *Investigar Fontes. (Pré-requisito: Bilhete do Assassino analisada; Pistas: Foto Rasgada, Bandeja de Balinhas) *Examinar Foto Rasgada. (Resultado: Foto de Adolescentes Desconhecida) *Examinar Garota Desconhecida. (Resultado: Megan Lucas) *Interrogar Megan a respeito de sua foto com a vítima. (Pré-requisito: Megan Lucas identificada; Perfil atualizado: Megan pratica tiro com arco, faz bronzeamento artificial e bebe suco verde) *Examinar Bandeja de Balinhas. (Resultado: Pendrive) *Analisar Pendrive. (12:00:00) *Interrogar Ace Boome sobre a tentativa da vítima de roubar seu território. (Pré-requisito: Pendrive analisado; Perfil atualizado: Ace pratica tiro com arco) *Examinar Estojo em Forma de Rosa. (Resultado: Alianças; Novo Suspeito: Brooke Long) *Informar Brooke Long do assassinato de seu noivo. (Pré-requisito: Estojo em Forma de Rosa desbloqueado; Perfil atualizado: Brooke faz bronzeamento artificial) *Ir para Capítulo 3. (1 estrela) Capítulo 3 500px|border *Perfil atualizado: Brooke bebe suco verde. *Confrontar Brooke sobre a briga com Javier. (Disponível após desbloquear Capítulo 3; Nova Cena de Crime Desbloqueada: Frente da Loja) *Investigar Frente da Loja. (Pré-requisito: Brooke interrogada; Pistas: Cartão de Fidelidade, Lata de Lixo) *Examinar Cartão de Fidelidade. (Resultado: Amostra Roxa) *Examinar Amostra Roxa. (Resultado: Eletrólitos para Suco) *Interrogar Javier a respeito de sua relação com a vítima. (Pré-requisito: Eletrólitos para Suco identificada ao microscópio; Perfil atualizado: Javier pratica tiro com arco e bebe suco verde) *Examinar Lata de Lixo. (Resultado: Caixão em Miniatura Aberto) *Analisar Caixão Aberto. (09:00:00) *Interrogar Tristan a respeito da morte de seu cão de assistência. (Pré-requisito: Caixão Aberto analisado; Perfil atualizado: Tristan pratica tiro com arco, faz bronzeamento artificial e bebe suco verde) *Investigar Quiosque de Balões. (Todas as tarefas anteriores devem ser completadas; Pistas: Plástico Quebrado, Bronzeador) *Examinar Bronzeador. (Resultado: Pó Amarelo) *Analisar Pó Amarelo. (15:00:00; Perfil do Assassino: O assassino usa uma rosa) *Examinar Plástico Quebrado. (Resultado: Bracelete Estranho) *Analisar Bracelete Estranho. (09:00:00; Perfil do Assassino: O assassino usa óculos) *Capture o assassino agora! *Ir para Velhos Amigos, Novos Começos (4/6). (Nenhuma estrela) Velhos Amigos, Novos Começos (4/6) 500px|border *Pedir mais informações a Javier a respeito de Barbara Litzke. (Disponível após desbloquear Velhos Amigos, Novos Começos; Recompensa: Broche de Rosa) *Investigar Floricultura. (Pré-requisito: Javier interrogado; Pista: Agenda Trancada) *Examinar Agenda Trancada. (Resultado: Anotações na Agenda) *Analisar Anotações na Agenda. (09:00:00) *Avisar a Diretora Wilcox do assassino em série. (Pré-requisito: Anotações na Agenda analisadas; Recompensa: 20.000 Moedas) *Ver o que Rita quer. (Disponível após desbloquear Velhos Amigos, Novos Começos) *Investigar Centro de Bem-Estar. (Pré-requisito: Rita interrogada; Pista: Madeira Quebrada) *Examinar Madeira Quebrada. (Resultado: Placa de Empregado do Mês) *Analisar Placa de Empregado do Mês. (06:00:00) *Contar para Rita a boa notícia sobre seu encontro. (Pré-requisito: Placa de Empregado do Mês analisada; Recompensa: Hambúrguer) *Investigar Shopping. (Pré-requisito: Rita interrogada; Pista: Arara de Roupas) *Examinar Arara de Roupas. (Resultado: Vestido) *Encontrar Marcus Cannon. (Pré-requisito: Vestido encontrado) *Investigue agora o próximo caso! Curiosidades *O título original do caso, Cross My Heart, vem da expressão "cross my heart and hope to die" (em português, "Eu faço o sinal da cruz no meu coração e espero morrer"), uma frase que enfatiza a veracidade e sinceridade do que se está dizendo. *Dulce & Cabanna é uma paródia de Dolce & Gabbana *Pretty Tobacco e Pr3ty Car são referências a Pretty Simple. *Na Cena de Crime "Centro de Bem-Estar", a Torre Eiffel aparece como uma pista. *Na cena do crime "Frente da Loja", pode ser visto um cartão postal com a praia de Ipanema. Navegação Categoria:Casos Categoria:Casos em A Conspiração Categoria:Fairview